


Tight Rein

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: It could almost be called a truce.





	Tight Rein

The funniest thing about this, in the weird, twistedly ironic way that all humor in Hope County tended to run, was that Shaun had never been that bad of a kid. Hadn’t been much of a chance for it when his ticket to foster care was growing up in a house where the best way to survive was to make yourself small and quiet.

So, maybe this could all be chalked up to some delayed need to rebel. Even if every bit of his instinct should have warned him that it would be flat out dangerous to try. Particularly when he wasn’t even tossed back into the cage when he was dragged the rest of the way up the mountain.

It wasn’t until he was tossed into a bedroom where all that stood out was Jacob that he realized what level of fucked he really was.

Shaun couldn’t decide whether it was better or worst that the Chosen that had delivered him filed out all but immediately after. Although, to be fair, it was difficult to concentrate when he had the full weight of Jacob’s gaze on him.

“Thought you would’ve given up by now.”

Shaun swallowed, hating whatever it was about Jacob that left his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. “Perish the thought. You might’ve gotten bored with me.”

“Yeah.” Jacob huffed out something that was so close to a laugh that Shaun almost didn’t catch what he said next from how thrown off balance he was. “Can only imagine how upset that’d make you.”

“What?” Shaun grit his teeth over the upward twitch of Jacob’s lips when his voice squeaked around the word. “That’s bullshit.”

Jacob only hummed—thankfully not  _ that _ damn tune—as he moved to brace his hands on the arms of the chair Shaun was stuck in. There was no way to turn without having some part of the other man in the way. “You didn’t even make it past the peak this time.”

“Not for lack of trying.” Shaun didn’t have to get a clear glance at Jacob’s face to know he was grinning. “Come on already. I thought John was the one who liked torturing people with the sound of his voice.”

Bringing up one of the brothers might have been crossing a line, if the silence that descended after was any inclination. Except then there was a hand dragging him out of the chair and up over a shoulder, leaving any words he might have offered in his defense into the worst sort of yelp.

“Nah.” Jacob dropped onto the bed, shifting to toss Shaun across his lap with almost enough force to knock the wind out of him. “Always tended to favor a more hands on approach.”

“Then get with the program already, you sadistic son of a—”

That was when Shaun received the strike he had been waiting for since he had been brought in. It just didn’t happen to land anywhere near what he had expected.

“There we go.” There were fingers tugging at what was left of his pants after all this time spent in Whitetail. Trying to twist away only had them latching on harder. “Should’ve realized what you were up to sooner. Thinks it goes without saying that I’m used to people acting out for attention.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Shaun tried to pull away for good at the pinch against his ass, but a hand came down, quick as lightning, against the back of his neck to pin him down.

“Won’t have to,” Jacob said. “Not when you’re gonna do it for me.”

Shaun had held out under worse. Hell, this wasn’t even the worse pain he had ever gotten doled out in the county. Not when, for all he increased the pressure, Jacob never made any effort to truly break the skin

Maybe he could have held out for longer under it, if Jacob hadn’t decided to start talking. 

“See, knew you could be good for me, pup.” Another strike had to bring it to twenty. Unless they had passed that already. Fuck, he could barely remember what number he had left off on. “From here on out, I’ll treat you so well you’ll never have to doubt who you belong to.”

“‘Pposed to go both ways,” Shaun muttered, half slurred, into the crook of his arm.

“Who says it doesn’t?”

“Prove it,” Shaun snapped back, only to inhale sharply when a hand closed around his cock. He really didn’t want to admit to how little it had taken for it to harden, not there was much point to discretion when Jacob was smearing his thumb over the pre-cum at the head.

“Don’t try running off for a whole week.” Jacob moved his hand from Shaun’s neck to replace it with his lips. He didn’t think he was imagining the smile that curved onto his skin when he whimpered. “Then I’ll take care of you proper, pup.”

Well, what was there really left to lose anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely owe the world a John getting spanked fic. But, um, Jacob was Jacob.
> 
> Here's [the list](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018) that I'm a nerd and still trying to complete.


End file.
